Shachiko Onsei/Orca Song
Shachiko Onsei is a "mute" teenage girl, and the possessor of the Orca Miraculous. Appearance She has silver, dead-straight hair that reaches her lower back. Sometimes she has her hair (one side only) gathered into a small, circular braid, leaving the hair on the other side hanging down. Her hair has dark blue streaks through it. Her eyes are a pale teal. Her skin is pale and she is tall and thin with distinctly East Asian features. Her bangs are cut straight across. She doesn't wear the same things everyday, but her general attire is prim and proper. She wears long, knee length dark blue skirts. Her favorite shirt is a loose, billowy and low-collared gray short-sleeves shirt. Sometimes, she wears a school uniform. The miniskirt and suit jacket are dark blue, and the dress shirt underneath is pale gray. The tie is silver and dark blue striped. When she's wearing her uniform, she wears matching silver tights and dark blue Mary Janes. Another type of outfit is a billowy, ice blue summer dress with a white hat. The hat has a dark blue ribbon tied around the brim along with a stylish bow. After transforming, her skin tight suit is dark blue. Two ovals on her back resemble an orca's spots, and are silver in color. Her mask is sleek, and dark blue with silver ovals on each top corner (like an orca's spots). Her eyes turn teal, lavender, and silver blue, like fractured glass. She does her half-hair in a small braid rest hanging down- hairstyle in her hero form. She has a dorsal fin on her back, fins on the back of her arms and fins on the back of her calves. The fins are dark blue. Her shoes are smooth boots that come up to her knees, with pointed tips that have a seam right in along the center. Her shoes are silver. The front of her suit, the area between her collarbones and continuing all down her suit, is silver, like an Orca's underbelly. Personality She isn't necessarily cold, but she never seems to talk. She'll just blink at you with an unreadable expression. Her face doesn't have much emotion, and it she hard to tell what she's thinking because of it. Her face might convey a question, like a look of curiosity, with wide eyes and a slight tilt to her head. In reality, her thoughts are churning, churning. She thinks quite a lot, but can't put her emotions into words. This is especially so because of her Miraculous placement. This becomes a sort of anguish for her, that she can't communicate with others either through emotions or words. She can still make noises with her throat, but she can't make specific words. She knows how to talk though, since she wasn't born mute, and communicates through an electronic tablet that she types on. She has a beautiful voice, which she uses to sing songs. The songs are mainly just vocalizing, with certain almost word-like noises, the extent that Shachiko can use her voice for. The songs almost always sound melancholy. In her hero form, she's pretty much the same, except less emotionless. Her face emotes now when she's in hero form, but she still doesn't speak. She still carries around her tablet so she can comfort citizens by typing "you're going to be alright." However, in the heat of battle, it isn't convenient to pick up a tablet to communicate. Also, in her hero form, she is conscious of "justice". She follows her "justice" to a T, and remarks about the justice of others. Hero Abilities Her passive ability allows her to be immune to air resistance. As a result, despite not being a very swift runner, she can still blaze to destinations at frightening speeds. Her special ability, Echolocative, allows her to emit powerful sound waves from her mouth. It stuns all the enemies in a certain radius, as long as she can keep making the sound waves. Someone too far away won't be affected, but their ears might hurt. Her weapons are huge, dual blades. The swords are rectangular and a half-inch thick, made of black metal. One side on each sword is serrated with rounded spikes, similar to an orca's maw. The other side isn't sharpened, used for clubbing and stunning. The swords are heavy, so she has impressive arm strength. Her Miraculous is a fairly large size jewel, located on her tongue. From each "corner" of the oval, there is a silver wire. The wire is embedded into her gums, basically pinning her tongue down. That is the real reason to her inability. full body shot Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder